


Serenading Eggs

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedelia - Freeform, Breakfast, Cute, Dancing, Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Hannibal the Cannibal, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	

Hannibal swirled the butter in his pan. He hummed along to Serenade in E Major. This was one of his favorite songs since he moved to Italy. The simple fact of the matter was that this was the song that he had his first public dance with Bedelia to this song. In a few moments, he could still feel the way her dress would bump against his shins at moments.

Hannibal cracked four eggs into a bowl. He had gotten them a few hours ago from the market in town. He could smell just how fresh they were. He heard the swell of the song playing and brought himself up on his tip toes as he whisked the eggs expertly. He took a step to the left, then one back as he waltzed with the bowl.

This was something he had done often as a child but never as a grown man. He briefly wondered just how much Italy and Bedelia was changing him. The impulse to kill and taste human flesh was still there, but it was at bay for this moment. Hannibal dropped the eggs into the hot pan, hearing the sizzle and smelling the eggs made his mouth water. Hannibal carefully stirred the eggs as he made the French omelet.

He had already sliced the fresh tomatoes and combined that with chives. They sat in a bowl next to the two plates. He knew that Bedelia was awake, but also knew that she would come out whenever she was ready to interact. He carefully rolled the eggs, adding the cheese and more butter before he topped one fluffy omelet with the tomato and chive mixture before he made the next omelet.

“Hannibal?” Bedelia questioned quietly as her right eyebrow moved towards her hair.

“Come Bedelia. I have made breakfast. French omelets topped with tomato and chives. There is a halved grapefruit in the refrigerator for you. Did you drink your coffee?” Hannibal wiped his hands on the apron before taking it off and placing it on the counter top.

“I didn’t know you were off today,” She said truthfully. She fixed her white, off the shoulder top and smoothed out her black circle skirt; opting out of wearing her pencil skirt. She wore her simple black pumps.

Hannibal watched as the skirt danced around her thighs deliciously, “Did you know this is one of my classical pieces?” He questioned as he looked brought the omelets to the table. He watched Bedelia pull the halved grapefruit from the refrigerator and set the fruit on the table.

“No, I didn’t.” She replied honestly and turned to get some sugar for her grapefruit. She felt her body jump as Hannibal grabbed her wrist. He spun her, before pulling her into his body. He felt a smile dance onto his lips when he saw a hint of her black underwear. His fingers drifted down her spine as if he was playing a piano.

Bedelia closed her eyes, feeling as though her entire body was aflame, “Will you share a dance with me?” His warm breath danced across Bedelia’s fair skin.

Bedelia looked up at Hannibal; feeling a warmth spread in her chest before answered, “Yes.” She murmured.

Hannibal led their bodies around the kitchen, spinning and twisting. He was smiling with her laughter. The steps of a waltz were simple, but with Bedelia it felt like he was taking a new step every time. This was definitely better than dancing with a bowl of whisked eggs. The smell of her soft floral perfume tickled his nose as he pulled her closer.

Their steps quicken with the swell of the music as thought of the night she wore that blue and gold dress and how much he had wanted to join her in the bathtub that night but knew that it was way too soon. Hannibal knew that the song would be over soon. He saw the joy on Bedelia’s face as he spun her one last time before his strong arm dipped her and slowly pulled her up.

“Thank you Hannibal,” She dipped her head slightly before she gave him a genuine smile. She didn’t make a move to leave his arms. Bedelia wanted to dance again. Dancing with Hannibal, to her, was like having sex.

“I love that song because that was the first time that we publicly danced together and I felt annoyance every time I had to look at someone besides you.” Hannibal stated as he felt his smile match Bedelia’s rare one.


End file.
